Naruto of the Shinsō
by The Fox Boss
Summary: With gambling, there's always a risk. It's even riskier when the prize is a supposedly cursed sword that happens to hold the spirit of a Shinigami. Witness the rebirth of Soul Society's Smiling Fox.
1. Chapter 1

Naruto of the Shinsō

Naruto and all related characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto. Bleach and all related characters belong to Tite Kubo.

YoukoTaichou is responsible for the overall plot, Captain Ash did the writing.

Chapter 1: Chances

He had done it. Naruto Uzumaki had passed the first part of the Chūnin Exams.

"Yatta! I did it!" The whiskered boy yelled as he danced around happily, embarrassing his teammates.

"Stop jumping around like an idiot, Naruto-baka!" One Sakura Haruno said as she landed a punch on the back of her blond teammate's head. Naruto grumbled as he got up. Sakura had punched him pretty hard as he was dizzy as he stood up, causing him to knock into a genin from Kumogakure.

"Hey watch it!" The Kumo-nin said as he pushed the blond away. Naruto didn't appreciate this as he got ready for some retaliation, but then he saw the massive sword on the genin's back.

"That's right! I gotta find Iruka-sensei!" The blond genin said as he sped off from the entrance to the Forest of Death, leaving his team and one Kumo ninja thoroughly confused.

Iruka Umino was grading tests, grumbling a little as he looked over one particularly terrible paper.

"Sometimes I really miss Naruto being in this class; at least he didn't doodle all over the test sheet." Iruka said as he wrote an 'F' on the paper.

"Time to pay up, Iruka-sensei!" The scarred chūnin heard as the classroom door flew open and his former student.

'Speak of the devil.' Iruka thought as Naruto bounded up to his desk.

"And what can I do for you Naruto-kun?" The Academy teacher asked. Naruto smiled widely as he said,

"I passed the first half of the Chūnin Exams!" Iruka smiled and said,

"Congratulations, Naruto! Hopefully you'll have the jacket to go with the headband soon." The blond genin nodded his head enthusiastically, nearly bursting with excitement.

"And you said that if I passed the first half, you'd buy me a really cool weapon!" Naruto said as he bounced up and down, causing Iruka look at him with a confused expression.

"When did I say that?" The scarred teacher asked, not remembering agreeing to that. Naruto stopped bouncing as he said,

"Come on, you remember. It was last week..."

**FLASH BACK 1 WEEK AGO**

Naruto and Iruka sat in Rāmen Ichiraku, talking and just enjoying each other's company as they usually did.

"I want you to be careful during the Exams, Naruto-kun. It's not kid stuff and people die in them." Iruka said as his former student stuffed his face. The blond turned and said with his mouth full,

"Don't worry Iruka-sensei; I'll pass it no problem!" Iruka laughed and replied,

"Tell you what, Naruto-kun. If you pass the first half of the Exams, then I'll buy you something." Naruto's eyes widened as he said,

"Like an awesome weapon?" The Academy instructor patted him on the head and replied,

"Sure, but only if you pass the second half, and it's gotta be a reasonable price."

**FLASH BACK END**

"Oh, yeah." Iruka said, remembering agreement. Naruto then grabbed a hold of his former teacher's arm and began to drag him out of the room. Iruka was a little too shocked to resist to begin with, but once out in the hall he stopped the overanxious blond.

"Naruto, I have tests to grade, so you'll just have to wait a while." Iruka said sternly.

"Well how long will that take?" Naruto asked, hoping that Iruka was about done.

"Well I was actually just finishing up, so it should take about 30 more minutes or so." The chūnin said as he went back over to his desk and began to finish grading papers. Naruto took as seat at the front of the class room, waiting for him to get done.

"Aren't you going to get a little bored waiting Naruto-kun?" Iruka asked, as he knew Naruto didn't much patience.

"Kakashi-sensei is usually two hours late for everything, so 30 minutes is nothing." The blond said as he waited patiently.

"Remember Naruto-kun, whatever you get has to be within my price-range." Iruka said as he and Naruto entered a weapons shop. Naruto looked around at everything, from katana to kanabō and he wanted them all. However, everything was just above Iruka's spending limit so Naruto had to downsize his choices. After 20 minutes, Naruto couldn't find a thing he wanted that Iruka could afford. Naruto slowly walked back over to his old sensei, utterly disappointed. Iruka was about to suggest trying a different store, when he noticed a marked down wakizashi that was just within his price range. The hilt was light-blue with a guard made of two slim swirls of metal looping around the blade to make an open oval, resembling an S. The scarred chūnin thought it looked like a fine weapon. All he had to do was convince Naruto to get it, which was easier said than done.

"How about this Naruto-kun?" Iruka said as he went over to the short-sword and took it off its rack. The blond eyed the sword and wasn't impressed.

"It's too small. What good is a tiny sword?" Naruto asked.

"Naruto, sometimes the thing that is the most underestimated can turn out to be a lifesaver later on." Iruka said, but was met with a confused look from the boy.

"I mean that just because it doesn't look impressive, doesn't mean it's not a good weapon." The chūnin elaborated. Naruto still didn't look convinced, but decided that it was better than nothing.

"Okay Iruka-sensei, let's get it."

Naruto went home, his new wakizashi in a sheath on his back. He still wasn't exactly happy with it, especially when the shop owner warned of some sort of curse on the sword. Apparently everyone who had gotten the sword died mysteriously a couple of days after getting it. The blond genin was a little apprehensive about getting it after hearing that, but Iruka assured him that curses weren't real. Naruto entered his apartment, and sat down on his bed as he unsheathed his sword.

"You sure don't look like much." Naruto said to the sword. Suddenly he gasped as he was transported from his apartment to a sewer with a large cage in front of him.

"I could say the thing 'bout you boyo." A voice said, causing Naruto to jump. He turned and saw a man standing in front of him. The man had his eyes narrowed to slits, had a smile on his face, was unusually thin and tall with very sharp features giving him a skeletal appearance, and had silver hair.

"Where am I? Are you the Kyūbi?" Naruto asked, causing the man to chuckle.

"Nope, the ol' fuzzball's kinda indisposed right now, name's Gin Ichimaru. And to answer yer first question, this is yer mind or inner world." Gin said. The blond boy eyed him warily as he asked,

"Okay, so why are you here?" The silver haired man replied,

"Well ya see, that's a very interesting story." Gin went on to explain how he was a Shinigami. It was a surprise for Naruto to learn that there was more than one Shinigami, but he didn't interrupt Gin's story. Apparently when a Shinigami dies, they end up inside their weapons or zanpakutō as Gin called it. They are then sent to Naruto's world, as they can't stay in their own after they die. Once a Shinigami dies, they take the place of the spirit of their zanpakutō and become the new spirit of the sword. They then wait for someone with a high enough level of reiatsu, or chakra as human's called it, to use them without dying.

"So that was why that shop owner said you were cursed." Naruto said, causing Gin to nod.

"Yeah, those poor suckers didn't have what it took to use me, so they keeled over." The Shinigami turned zanpakutō said.

"Now I know that ya can use me, since I was able to contact ya at all, but I need to see if you can hear my name." Gin said, causing his new wielder to look at him curiously.

"What do you mean Gin-san? I already heard your name." Naruto said. Gin shook his head and replied,

"You heard my old name, but you haven't heard my zanpakutō name, it's..." The blond didn't hear anything and said so.

"Well looks like ya ain't ready. But that don't mean I can't teach you some of my old tricks while you try hear my real name." The zanpakutō said, causing Naruto to perk up instantly.

"YATTA! I got a Shinigami for a sensei!" The blond jinchūriki yelled as he danced around happily. Gin then picked him up by the back of his jacket and said,

"If yer gonna be my student, then don't do that again." Naruto was a little unnerved by the smile still plastered on the man's face, but slowly nodded as he knew he wasn't kidding.

"Hey, how long will it take to learn your name Gin-sensei?" Gin's smile faded for a moment and said,

"Dunno, why?" Naruto then told him about Neji and how he tried his own cousin Hinata, and that he was put up against him in the Chūnin Exams.

"Well, even if ya can't use my power by then, you'll have plenty 'a tricks to use against the prick." Gin said, his smile back. Naruto nodded as he left his inner world.

**FAST FORWARD ONE MONTH**

"It seems that Uzumaki is a no-show. He must have accepted his fate and forfeited." Neji Hyūga said as he stood in the arena that was the location of the last leg of the Chūnin Exams. Suddenly a gust of wind appeared and Naruto stood a yard away from the Hyūga. The Uzumaki had changed his style of dress compared to a month ago, as he now wore an orange long sleeved shirt with an open black vest over it, black pants with his forehead protector now acting as a belt-buckle, black sandals, and had a wakizashi with a blue hilt strapped to his back. His hair was also a little longer and partially dangled in his face. Naruto's demeanor had also seemed to change. His eyes were narrowed to slits, and he had a wide mocking smile on his face.

"Ready to die Hyūga-san? Naruto threatened in a falsely polite tone.

"You are the one who will die Uzumaki-_san_." Neji said, adding the suffix with disdain.

"Fighters ready?" Genma, the referee for this half of the Exams, said as he decided to start the match. Neji got into his Gentle-Fist stance, while Naruto just stood still.

"Begin!" Genma said as he threw his hand down. Neji ran toward Naruto, Byakugan activated, and got ready to strike. However before he could get land a hit, the blond vanished.

"Ya know wanna know something? I think you were trying to hurt me there." Naruto's voice called from behind Neji. The Hyūga turned and charged again. The smiling blond just stood still as Neji got close, infuriating the Hyūga with his smile. Neji began to make many swift Gentle Fist strikes, only for Naruto to effortlessly dodge them. The blond then vanished yet again and reappeared behind the Hyūga, and quickly kicked him in the rear. Neji stumbled into one of the trees in the arena headfirst, with a resounding smack.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Did that hurt?" Naruto said, sarcasm clearly evident in his voice. Neji just scowled at the smiling Uzumaki. Neji threw several kunai at Naruto, but were quickly blocked by the blonde's sword.

"Ya know? I think I know how to make things a little more interesting." Naruto said as he gripped the hilt of his sword tightly. The blond then pointed the tip of his blade at the Hyūga and said,

"Ikorose(Shoot to kill). Shinsō(God Spear)!"

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The God Spear VS The All Seeing Eye

Everyone in the stands, including Neji, was wondering what Naruto meant with those words. Suddenly the blonde's sword began to glow white as he made a stab at the Hyūga. Neji was wondering what Naruto hoped to accomplish by that, as he was _well_ out of striking range with his short sword. However, Neji soon found himself being hurled backward, a sharp pain in his side, and slammed into the wall of the arena. He looked down and saw a blade in his side, which was barely missing his vital organs. Neji slowly followed the length of the blade and saw it was coming from Naruto's sword, which was now well over 30 feet long!

"Scared Hyūga-san? You shouldn't be." Naruto said as his blade retracted back, making it look like a 10 foot katana. Neji fell over, clutching his bleeding side and glaring at the smiling blond.

"Well, maybe you should be considering that you're kinda bleedin' out right now." The blond said as he kept his mocking smile on his face. Neji continued to glare as he slowly got up.

"Why should I be afraid when fate has decided that I am to win this fight?" Neji said through gritted teeth as he activated his Byakugan again.

"I met fate once. He said you were gay." Naruto said, enjoying the fact he was getting under Neji's skin.

"THAT'S IT!" Neji yelled, as he charged forward, ignoring his bleeding side, and got ready to deliver a fatal blow. Naruto simply dodged his attack, as he said,

"Yelling? I thought that Hyūga were incapable of talking in anything short of a monotone!" Neji was getting angrier and angrier by the second, blinding him to the fact that Naruto had disappeared and was now behind him. The enraged Hyūga then felt cold metal enter his body yet again, this time very close to his spine. He began to shake violently as he looked down and saw a 10 blade sticking out of his stomach area.

"That's for Hinata-chan." Naruto whispered into Neji's ear as he pulled the blade out of him, which caused the Hyūga to fall over paralyzed. Everyone was shocked at Naruto's brutality. Naruto then vanished from the arena and reappeared up in the stands.

"I can't believe how strong Naruto got! And what was with that sword?" Sakura Haruno asked.

"That's for me to know, and you to never find out Sakura-san." The pinkette heard from behind, causing her to jump in surprise.

"Naruto-baka! Don't sneak up on me like that!" Sakura said as she took a swing at her blond teammate, who simply caught her fist and said,

"I don't really appreciate the name calling and physical abuse, Sakura-san. That's gotta go." Sakura was a little shocked that he was referring to her as san instead of his usual chan, but was more concerned with the fact that he was finally calling her out on her abusive behavior. Naruto just kept his smile on his face and let go of her as he sat down in a seat, stretched a little, and decided to take a nap.

The sounds of metal clashing and punches being thrown awoke Naruto from his slumber. He looked around and saw that everyone in the stands was asleep, save several jōnin who were fighting off ninja from Otogakure. He saw Kakashi being rushed from behind by the enemy ninja, so he leaped from his seat and stabbed the attacking ninja. Kakashi turned and saw Naruto yank his sword out of the now dead ninja. Naruto turned to his sensei, making Kakashi slightly unnerved with his narrowed eyes and smile, and said,

"I decide to take a nap and things go to hell. What's going on?" Kakashi threw a shuriken at another Oto-nin and replied,

"Suna and Oto are invading, and used the Chūnin Exams as a cover to get agents in." Naruto nodded as he began to hack and slash more and more Oto-nin alongside his sensei. Pretty soon, with the help of the other jōnin, the stands were cleared of the enemy.

"That's all there is. Now what?" Naruto asked. Kakashi turned and said,

"Gaara made a run for it at the start of the invasion. He's too much of a wildcard to be loose so we need to take him out." Naruto chuckled and said,

"I'm on it." The blond then disappeared, making Kakashi wonder where he learned to do that.

Naruto was running along the trees at a phenomenal rate, thanks to learning Shunpo from Gin, and soon found Gaara standing on a branch. However, who was with him was a bit of a shock. It seemed that Sasuke and Sakura had already gone after him, and Sakura was being held hostage while her dream-boat of an Uchiha laid beaten. The blond appeared next to Sasuke in a flash, looking down at him as he said,

"What's wrong Sasuke-teme? Got sand in your shorts?" The Uchiha glared at his blond teammate, before he noticed something different about him. Naruto smiling like usual, but this smile was mocking instead of the usual goofy smile he had. Add that to his slitted eyes and Sasuke was greatly unnerved. Naruto didn't give the Uchiha a second glance as he turned his attention to a different looking Gaara. It seemed that the red-head had undergone a transformation as half of his body and face was covered with an organic sand-like substance.

"Uzumaki? I will kill you!" Gaara roared in a slightly altered voice.

"Hmm, how 'bout this? You let my annoying teammate go and you get to keep your head attached to your neck." Naruto said, causing Gaara to growl as he said,

"Why do you care about this weakling?" Naruto shrugged and replied,

"Oh, I'll be the first to admit she's useless and not much of a friend." This caused Sakura to glare at the blonde, and she would have yelled at him as well if not for the sand covering her mouth.

"That aside, she's still a friend regardless and it'd be a really annoying if she died, so I can't really let you kill her." Naruto said as he drew his zanpakutō.

"Ikorose. Shinsō!" The blond said as his sword began to glow white. He made a thrust at the Suna-nin, causing the blade to extend and slam into the red-head. Gaara was sent flying back and knocked down onto the forest floor. Naruto went down after him, and saw that he was unconscious.

"Well that's a little disappointing." The blond said, his smile dropping for a moment as he was expecting more from the red-head. However said began to flow around the unconscious form of Gaara and soon formed into a gigantic raccoon-dog.

**"I'M FREE!" **The monster roared. Naruto looked up at it; his eyes now wide open, and said,

"Crap."

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto of the Shinsō, Chapter 3

Disclaimer: BLAH BLAH BLAH

Developed by YoukoTaichou, Written by Captain Ash

* * *

Naruto stared wide eyed at the monster that towered over him. He had little to no idea what it was, or how to deal with it. He was shaken from his shock as the shadow monster's foot began to come over him. He quickly got out of the way with inhuman speed and made his way to the top of a tree.

"Think! What would Gin-sensei do?" Naruto ranted out loud as he panicked. After a moment his smile returned as he eyes once again narrowed.

"Ha ha, looks like it's time to play 'Tease the Monster'!" The smiling genin said as he looked up at the monster and yelled,

"HEY! BET YA CAN'T CATCH ME!" Naruto then Flash Stepped away as the towering raccoon-dog roared and lumbered after him.

"COME ON! I thought that a big monster like you would have _no _problem catching little ol' me!" Naruto taunted as he effortless dodged the monster's claws.

**"I AM THE MIGHTY SHUKAKU AND I WILL CRUSH THE LIFE FROM YOU HUMAN!"** Shukaku roared as he reached out and grabbed the blond.

**"ANY LAST WORDS HUMAN?" **Shukaku said as he glared at the boy in his grasp. Naruto's eyes opened slightly as he said,

"Just this." Naruto quickly did several hand signs before pointing his palm at the beast and yelling,

"Sokatsui!" And a large blast of blue chakra errupted from his palm which destroyed half of Shukaku's head, revealing Gaara on the inside.

"Ikorose. SHINSO!" Naruto said as he aimed his zanpakuto at the remaining chunk of Shukaku's head and used it to grapple up to Gaara's position. He saw that the red head was still knocked out, so he did the only thing he could think of.

"WAKE UP! WAKE UP! WAKE UP!" Naruto yelled as he repeatedly slapped Gaara in the face. The Suna-nin awoke to the feeling of his head being beat like a drum. He then heard Naruto yelling wake up repeatedly. Growling, Gaara yelled,

"I'M AWAKE ALREADY!" Naruto then let go and said,

"Good, my hand was starting to hurt." Gaara glared at him, but before he could do anything, Naruto grabbed him from his sandy enclosure and threw him down to the forest floor below. Gaara laid in a world of pain as the sand body of Shukakau crumbled. Suddenly he saw the outline of his blond opponent standing over him. Naruto leaned down, his eyes now open and his mocking smile now a friendly one.

"You know a friend of mine once told me that if you want to be strong you need to have something worth more than your own life to protect, because that's the only way you really become strong." Naruto then got up and walked off as he called out to Gaara one last time and said,

"Think about it."

* * *

_"Geeze boyo, that was a little sappy wasn't it?" _Naruto heard Gin say from his inner world. The blond shrugged and mentally replied,

'Maybe, but I think it'll really help him. It's scary to think how I could have turned out without the Old Man and Iruka-sensei.' Gin went silent, but understood what his student meant. Naruto collected Sasuke and Sakura and took them back to the village. When he got back he saw Kakashi and said,

"So, does the Old Man think I qualify as a chunin or not?" Kakashi then gave a solemn look from his visible eye as he shook his head.

"I'm sorry Naruto, but the Hokage was killed in action." The Copy-nin said as Naruto's smile faded and tears formed in his now wide open eyes.

* * *

It had been a month since the invasion of Konoha and the death of Hiruzen Sarutobi, the Third Hokage. The village mourned greatly, but none more so than Naruto Uzumaki. The boy had finally achieved that which he so longed for, recognition and praise for his actions during the invasion. He had even made chunin, but it all seemed empty without the man he viewed as his grandfather.

"Some mornings I wake up, and I expect you to appear outside my door and say, 'Looks like I finally out-pranked you Naruto,' but then reality hits and I just loose it and cry." Naruto said, his eyes beginning to water.

"The village is treating me like a person now, not some demon that needs to be put down." He stopped as the tears in his eyes finally began to fall.

"I just wish that you were hear to see it." Naruto sobbed out as a wave of grief washed over him. Suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned and saw a man with white spiky hair in a long ponytail and sighed. Naruto took one last look at the headstone before he left and said,

"This Tsunade Senju lady might be able to do yer job, but she'll never take you're place."

**SAME TIME: DIFFERENT LOCATION**

* * *

Kiba Inuzuka walked around Konoha in a bad mood. Not only was he still in mourning over the Hokage's passing, the man had been like a grandfather to all the young genin, but he was furious over the fact that Naruto Uzumaki had a cool new sword and he didn't.

"What I need is a sword just as cool! No, cooler!" The feral boy said as his dog Akamaru yipped in agreement from inside his master's parka. As he walked he eventually came across a stand that had many exotic looking swords. Kiba's eyes lit up, the answer to his problem right in front of his face! He ran over and looked around, until his eyes settled on a sword that really caught his eye. It was a six-part segmented blade. Each segment was wider than the one preceding it from the hilt with 2 pick-like protrusions on the front and back of each segment, with the ones on the front much longer than the ones at the back. It also had a rectangular bronze guard with a jagged design to it and a red handle. He picked it up, as the old man that ran the stand said,

"That'll be 540 ryo." Kiba's eyes shot out of his head. That would wipe him out financially! He also knew his mother would kill him for blowing all the money he had earned for his missions on a sword. He carefully weighed the pros and cons and said,

"Can you hold it for me until I go home to get some more money?" The old man simply replied,

"No guarantees, so you better hurry back." Kiba made no time in hightailing it back home.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, Kiba was the proudly propping the large sword on his shoulder as he walked home merrily. However he suddenly stopped walking as he felt something odd. He blinked and suddenly found himself in a field with tall grass and many trees scattered around. He then heard footsteps coming from behind him. Kiba turned and saw a man with brown eyes and long crimson hair, which was kept in a high ponytail, with a simple white cloth headband around his head. He also seemed to have quite a few tattoos that seemed to cover much of his forehead.

"Hey kid. Looks like this is your lucky day." The man said with a cocky smirk.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
